


Mexico Heat

by curseofmorgana



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmorgana/pseuds/curseofmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hush, Richie. Focus, Richie.” His name falls from Seth’s mouth as if it were ash blowing through the air, thick and suffocating. “I understand you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico Heat

"Every job is high risk, high tension, and high stakes. Methodical tactics are diagrammed to assure we come out on top. Understand the plan, work the angles, and play the part." Even as Richie’s head clouds with delusions, his gun is held high and Seth’s instructions wrap around the fog. 

Half a round ended the group of Spaniards pushing contraband, save for one, the informant. Attention wasn’t to be taken from Carlos’s cartel, direct orders. “What do you know?” Seth’s voice was steady and demanding, aimed towards the last Spaniard standing. “Your life is at stake here, you know. The last thing you want to do is hold out on us.” 

"He’s not going to talk. We’re wasting our time." 

"Shut up, Richard. I’ve got this." He absentmindedly raised a finger in the direction of his trigger-happy brother. "I’m going to ask you one more time, and you better have a nice and sweet answer for me." 

A quiet chuckle rippled from the grungy Spaniard. “Puta. I owe you nothin.” 

"Seth. This bastard-"

"I said shut up."

Dirt and sand crunched underfoot as Richie adjusted his position, gun trained on the informant. “He’s not what he seems to be. He’s different.” The sun seemed to beat down just right as the haze of the Spaniard shifted to the figure of something demonic. “He’s- he’s different, Seth. I can see him.” The distinct click of a shell falling into the chamber of Richie’s gun had Seth lunging to his brother’s side, their shadows now mingling into a multi-limbed blob on the shifting terrain. The Spaniard turned demon hissed and spat in their direction, as if he was provoking the gun itself. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Don’t blow this for us.” Seth’s words died out in the dry Mexico air, wasted on Richie, as he appeared to not hear them. “Lower your gun and let me handle this.” Richie violently shook his head, not even sure if it was to dispel his horrific visions or to protest his brother’s demands.

Seth’s brow furrowed and he placed a calloused hand on Richie’s shoulder with caution, fingers digging into his button down. A sharp intake of breath coaxed him to knead his digits into his brother’s tense muscles, soothing him. Seth’s other hand hooks around his hip as his chest lines up with Richie’s back. The goal was to anchor him to the here and now, to chase away the hallucinations plaguing Richie’s mind. Seth’s lips brushed over the shell of his ear. “Hush, Richie. Focus, Richie.” His name falls from Seth’s mouth as if it were ash blowing through the air, thick and suffocating. “I understand you.”

“Seth.” He breathed, body relaxing against his brother’s, giving in to his validations and letting his own haze dissipate. And just like that, the old Richie was back. Dominant and volatile, churning with an internal fire that burned for blood and freedom and his brother. The vacancy on Richie’s face briefly falls to a slight raise of his lips. “Let his blood paint our souls, brother.” A heavy crack sent a bullet through the Spaniard’s skull, dropping him into a pool of crimson where he joined his comrades.

Richie turned around in his brother’s embrace, resting his head in the crook of Seth’s neck. Mexico was vast, full of sepia tones and barren land, and there the two stood, surrounded by nothing and everything just the same. “We’ll be fine.” Seth wasn’t sure if he could believe his own words. The only thing he was sure of was Richie needed him and he needed Richie.


End file.
